Sister’s Love
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: Jack-Jack gets his feelings hurt by Bob and Violet comforts him.


A Jack-Jack and Violet Story

Made this story with crafordbrian17

Disclaimer I don't own The Incredibles

Bomb Voyage is back and The Incredibles are trying to stop him.

"Stop Right There Bomb Voyage!" Mr. Incredible yells at him. "Your bombing days are over!

Vous ne m'arrêterez pas Mr. Incredible ou votre famille bizarre! Bomb Voyage said in french.

(Translation:You won't stop me Mr. Incredible or your kooky family)

Yes we will! Your bomb tricks are no match for The Incredibles! Violet yelled at Bomb Voyage.

"Nice comeback hon." Elastigirl said.

"Thank you."

Bomb Voyage evil laughed and said "C'est l'enfant qui parle pour toi petite fille."

(Translation: That's child talk for you little girl.)

Bomb Voyage threw a bomb at The Incredibles. But Violet quickly put up a force field to shield them.

"Weak attempt Bomb Voyage." Dash said.

This makes Bomb Voyage even more madder and throws a bigger bomb at them. This bomb splits them all up by themselves. Then Bomb Voyage throws a bomb at Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack is on an upper ledge of a building and Jack-Jack grabs the bomb in his hands and it explodes in his face.

"JACK-JACK!!!!" The Incredibles yell out.

"Oh my baby!" Helen says in tears. The whole family is in tears.

"We will never hear his voice again." Violet says in tears. Then the incredibles started to cry.

Then Jack-Jack started to laugh.

"Sometimes you can still hear his laughter out loud. Dash says also in tears.

"Mama" Jack-Jack says.

Then The Incredibles stop crying and look at the smoke where the bomb was thrown. They look up on an upper ledge to see a metal Jack-Jack. When he deforms out of metal he floats to his family.

"You gave us quite a scare Jack-Jack." Bob said.

"Yeah Don't ever do that again hon." Elastigirl says.

Bomb Voyage starts to mock The Incredibles for their love.

Ne refais plus jamais ça! Assez avec ton amour stupide! Il est temps que les Indestructibles vous disent au revoir pour toujours!

(Don't ever do that again hon! Enough with your stupid love! It's time you guys say goodbye! Forever!)

This made Jack-Jack mad. He teleported behind Bomb Voyage and turned into his beast mode and started attacking Bomb Voyage. The Incredibles were just watching and rooting for Jack-Jack.

"Go Jack-Jack!" Violet said.

The Incredibles looked at her weird.

"What? I can't root for my baby brother. You can do the same too."

"Kick his villain butt Jack-Jack!" Dash said.

Now the whole Incredibles were rooting for Jack-Jack.

"Good boy Jack-Jack! Now come to mommy." Helen said in a baby voice.

After Jack-Jack was done beating up Bomb Voyage he went to Helen and the police came.

Mr. Incredible gave Bomb Voyage to the police and went home.

At Home: Bob and Helen were in bed talking about Jack-Jack. Little did they know that Jack-Jack was listening to everything they were talking about.

"What should we do about Jack-Jack?" Bob said.

"I don't know hon."

"Should we give him away to the NSA?"

"Bob! Don't ever said that again! He's your son and my son too!"

After Jack-Jack heard giving away. He teleported from his crib to the kitchen for some milk.

Violet had waken up too. She was thirsty so she went to the kitchen for a drink. When she came downstairs she saw Jack-Jack with a milk bottle and crying.

"Jack-Jack what's wrong?"

"Mama Dada." Jack-Jack said.

"Mom and Dad were talking about today?"

Jack-Jack nodded yes then started crying. Violet held him in her arms.

"Shh... shh... shh... shh. Aww Jack-Jack. It's gonna be okay. Mom and Dad still love you. You just have uncontrollable powers. But that's okay because we can help you control your powers and you'll be okay."

"Edna?" Jack-Jack said.

She giggled a little and says "Yes Edna can help you too."

Jack-Jack stops crying and starts smiling and wipes his tears with Violet's hair.

"Jack-Jack! That's my hair." Violet said giggling.

Then he hugs Violet. She is in tears of joy and so is Jack-Jack. Then he starts to yawn.

"Let's get you to bed."

Violet tucks Jack-Jack in and kisses him on the cheek and says "Goodnight Jack-Jack I love you."

After she leaves the room someone closed her eyes. It was Jack-Jack. She picks him up and says "What's the matter now Jack-Jack?"

"Vi-Vi." Jack-Jack said.

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Jack-Jack nodded yes.

"Okay. Stay on my back and i'll sleep with you tonight."

Violet takes her blanket and pillow to Jack-Jack's room.

"Ight' Vi-Vi."

This made Violet full up with love and says "Goodnight Jack-Jack."

"'Love you"

"I love you too Jack-Jack."

Both Violet and Jack-Jack went to sleep.

The Next Morning 

Bob went into Violet's room to wake her up. But when he came in he saw Violet not in bed.

"Helen call the NSA!! Violet's Missing!" Bob yelled.

Violet woke up to the sound of Bob yelling and went out of Jack-Jack's room.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Violet said half asleep with Jack-Jack in her hands.

"Violet! Call the NSA!! Violet's-."

Bob just realized that Violet is right in front of her and gave her a hug. A hug that would suffocate her.

"Dad. I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry. Where were you?"

"I was sleeping with Jack-Jack. He heard about what you were talking about last night."

"Oh no! Jack-Jack i'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Jack-Jack smiles and forgives his father.

Helen comes to Bob and sees Jack-Jack in Violet's arms and takes him out of her and said

"Oh! Jack-Jack i'm sorry for what happened!" Helen says.

"Mama!" Jack-Jack said and forgives his mother too."

The End.

I hope you enjoy the story. I can take requests for Incredibles just don't ask me inappropriately things. Bye for Now!


End file.
